1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for certifying a signal message in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network.
In an effort to accommodate a larger customer base, providers of VoIP network services often support multiple customer premise equipment (CPE) technologies. However, these differing CPE technologies may utilize diverse protocols that often require the support of various network interfaces (e.g., a media gateway control protocol (MGCP), a session initiation protocol (SIP), and an H.323 protocol). Consequently, the network must occasionally test signal messages communicated between the CPE or endpoint devices and the network to ensure that service is not compromised. However, the separate testing of each access protocol may be a time consuming process.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for certifying a signal message in a communications network.